


[带卡]从Alpha变成Omega我的整个人生都改变了

by Pachu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-10-05 06:31:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pachu/pseuds/Pachu





	1. Chapter 1

为了方便收集情报，捏造身份、秘密潜入这类事情，卡卡西已经做得非常熟练了。

 

没办法，写轮眼卡卡西的名声传得实在太远，他和父亲白牙的相貌又过于相似，如果不做任何伪装，只需要一个照面就会轻易暴露身份。

 

现在他化名「伊藤与茂七」，简单化妆遮住脸上的伤疤，又藏起忍具包换上普通人的装束，自称是一个四处游历收集素材的小说家，进入了水之国境内。由于雾隐村是隐藏在深山之中的「血雾之村」，与世隔绝，对外来忍者极为警惕，卡卡西估计在成功潜入之前，他恐怕要在水之国停留一段不短的时间。

 

沿着喧闹的街道对照着地图往前走，卡卡西正思索着接下来的行动计划，无意间却听到了随风飘来的几声断断续续的呼救。

 

「不行……再这样下去，我就要叫人了！」

 

「你倒是试试看啊？！」

 

是哪个女孩子被欺负了吗？这么想着，卡卡西循着声音找了过去，然而被欺负的并不是什么女孩子，而是一个戴着橘黄色面具的……少年。

 

卡卡西一时不能确定他的年纪，他看起来好像已经成年了，身材高大，行为却显得相当幼稚，把自己蜷得小小的，紧紧护着怀里的东西，扯着嗓子大声嚷嚷：「这是我好不容易赚来的钱！才不会交给你们这些坏蛋！」

 

他对面的那几个「坏蛋」显然被激怒了，攥着巨大的拳头就要挥下：「你找死！」

 

卡卡西在心底叹了口气，虽然不该管这些闲事，但是既然已经看到了，也不好坐视不理。他几步上前轻松接下坏蛋之一的拳头，单手合上手里的地图：「那个……欺负小孩子不太好吧？」

 

忍者的武力值和普通人根本不在同一个境界，那几个人很快哇哇大叫着逃跑了，临走时又是委屈又是不甘心，愤愤不平地质问道：「凭什么？那家伙到底哪里像小孩子？」

 

那个少年挺起胸膛，理直气壮、得意洋洋的从卡卡西背后探出头来：「凭我可爱！」

 

真好意思说啊，卡卡西不禁汗颜。少年见那群坏蛋转瞬间跑得无踪无影，像只小狗狗一样兴高采烈的围着卡卡西转圈：「哇！这位大哥哥！你好厉害！」

 

「……我是伊藤与茂七，你叫名字就行。」第一次被十岁以上的人叫「大哥哥」，卡卡西险些被他浮夸的语气激起一身鸡皮疙瘩。少年点点头，羞答答地绞着手指，卡卡西注意到他的一只手不知道是不是受过伤，被绷带包裹得严严实实，「我、我叫阿飞……」

 

卡卡西漫不经心的应了一声，既然已经帮他解了围，那么他也没必要继续留在这里，道别后便不顾阿飞的挽留径自离开了。

 

本来以为那会是他们第一次也是最后一次见面，结果晚上卡卡西在留宿的旅馆中又一次见到了阿飞。他和老板娘一起进来，看到卡卡西时愣了愣，接着十分高兴地喊道：「与茂七先生！」

 

阿飞殷勤的忙前忙后帮他铺床，卡卡西这才得知他竟然是旅馆老板娘的独生子。这可真是预想不到的巧合，不过，阿飞的性格天真单纯，卡卡西并不讨厌他，几天下来，反而和他熟络起来，也从他这里打听到了不少事。

 

这天阿飞从外面回来，走路时一瘸一拐的，脸上的面具也有些破损，卡卡西看到不由得皱了皱眉：「阿飞，那些人又欺负你了吗？」

 

他们母子两个孤儿寡母的，靠着阿飞去世的父亲留下的这间旅馆生活，母亲只剩他这么一个独子，又留他在身边帮忙，难免要疼爱他一些，生怕他少了零用钱，有些不怀好意的家伙就盯上了阿飞。

 

像卡卡西见到的那样逼他要钱，这种事已经不是第一次发生了。卡卡西怕阿飞犯起倔来和那些人硬碰硬，他知道阿飞看着脸皮厚，总是笑嘻嘻的，其实是个自尊心很强的人。

 

「才没有，我可是很能干的！真是的，与茂七先生，不要总是小看我啊……」阿飞嘟嘟囔囔的抱怨着，声音听起来却比平时要低落得多，半长不短的头发乱翘着，有的地方还打了结，显得乱七八糟的。卡卡西实在看不下去，招手叫他过来，按着他在自己面前坐下，拿了一把梳子开始慢慢给他梳头。

 

他的发质很硬，发丝也粗，有种说法是头发粗硬的人脾气倔强，从这点来看阿飞确实很符合这一特征。害怕把他弄痛了，卡卡西按住他的发根，不厌其烦的一次次梳过打结的地方，把结成一团的头发慢慢理顺。被他柔软温热的手指按摩着头皮，阿飞忽然问：「与茂七先生……我是不是很没用？」

 

「嗯？」卡卡西垂着眼，温和地问，「为什么你会这样想？」

 

「因为，因为我不像你那样能轻松解决来找茬的人，我什么都做不到，难道不是很无能吗……」

 

「有能和无能并不是靠力量强弱来划分的。」卡卡西顺手取过一根皮筋帮他把头发整整齐齐地绑在脑后，「阿飞很勇敢，即便是面对着比自己强大得多的对手也没有屈服，这种勇气本身比力量更加可贵。」

 

他的话似乎没有什么效果，阿飞捧着脸，语气更加忧愁了：「就算你这么说……」

 

看样子他的心情一时半会难以好转，卡卡西于是提起了另一个话题：「说起来，今天阿袖来找你了……」

 

「她不是来找我的。」阿飞幽幽地说，「她是特意来看你的，与茂七先生，你真的特别受欢迎啊……」

 

卡卡西后知后觉的「啊」了一声，身为Alpha的他天资聪颖、容貌俊秀，从小到大都是被追捧的对象，这种「受欢迎」对他来说只意味着麻烦，不过他当然不会在Beta少年阿飞的面前表露出这类想法。阿飞长叹一口气，肩膀都塌了下去：「长得帅真好呀……」

 

卡卡西不知道该怎么安慰他，轻轻拍了拍他的肩：「阿飞也很帅气啊。」

 

阿飞的脊背抖了抖，低下头小声说：「与茂七先生，你根本没见过我的脸不是吗，别骗我了……我之所以戴上面具，就是因为脸上受过伤不能见人，要是你看到我的脸，肯定不会这么说……」

 

「不，我一定……」不等他说完，阿飞就打断了他的话。他扶着面具的一角，缓缓开口说道，「不能做到的承诺，还是不要轻易说出口为好，与茂七。」

 

这一瞬间，他给卡卡西的感觉忽然改变了。那些软弱、犹豫和沮丧，在几个呼吸间便消失得干干净净，再也找不到了。

 

「算了，破例给你看一次面具下的脸吧。」他自言自语地说着，取下面具，慢慢转过头来。他的一只眼睛紧闭着，眼皮塌陷进了空荡荡的眼眶里，另一只眼中的三勾玉急速旋转着，最后形成了卡卡西熟悉的纹路。

 

卡卡西几乎不敢相信自己的眼睛，他搭在阿飞肩上的手剧烈颤抖着，胸膛也急剧起伏，差点以为自己中了敌人的幻术：「你……你是……可是，怎么可能……」

 

阿飞歪了歪头，他欣赏着卡卡西难得的失态，仍然用身为旅馆老板娘的独生子「阿飞」那活泼天真的语气，笑嘻嘻的对他打着招呼：

 

「好久不见，卡卡西。」

 

 

 

 

 

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

「我回来了。」

 

他应该刚刚洗过澡，沐浴后的清新水汽中却仍然混着一股淡淡的血腥味。太久没有听到属于其他人的声音，卡卡西的反应有些迟钝，带土伸手碰了碰他的脸颊：「今天有乖乖的吗？」

 

「……带土。」

 

被关进这里以后过去了多久，卡卡西已经记不清了。

 

那一天，带土揭下面具，以「阿飞」的身份出现在了他的面前。他长大了一些，面容有了不小的变化，但还能看出小时候的影子。

 

他还活着……卡卡西几乎以为自己是在做梦。

 

这不是梦，他只会在梦中一遍遍重复带土临死前的情形，即便是在他的梦里都不会出现这样幸福到虚幻的场景。宇智波带土确确实实还活在世上。

 

卡卡西想向他道歉，想带他回到木叶，想问他这些年都经历了些什么，不过看样子带土没有和他交谈的意愿，他把他关了起来。

 

他并没有用链子拴住他，或者是把他锁在牢狱中，他没有必要这么做。他只是给卡卡西戴上了一只黑色的手环，不知道那只手环究竟是用什么材料做成的，它不会变形毁坏，轻易封住了卡卡西所有的查克拉。

 

被用来囚禁他的地方是神威的内部，是和外部世界割裂开来，只属于他们两个人的另一个世界。逃离的「钥匙」正是带土赠予他的那只左眼，但是失去了查克拉，他一辈子都不可能从这里逃出去。

 

「你到底想做什么……」

 

带土挑了挑眉，他的手指从卡卡西的发丝间穿过，轻轻按在了他的后颈上：「这么多天过去，你应该已经察觉到了。」

 

是的，卡卡西每一天都能感知到自己的信息素在朝着另一个方向转变。

 

他正在从Alpha变成Omega。

 

可是，他想不明白带土为什么要这么做。是因为怨恨？怨恨他没能遵守约定，没能保护好琳，所以要夺走他的力量，让他成为身体柔弱的Omega？

 

换成任何一个Alpha在这种情况下都无法保持冷静，或许早就因为恐慌和怨愤破口大骂了，但卡卡西完全没有要怪罪带土的意思，他只感到了深深的愧疚和无力：「带土……你恨我吗？你想惩罚我？」

 

带土奇怪地看了他一眼。

 

「你为什么会这么想？」

 

「因为……」卡卡西想不出其他的答案，他无措地问，「不是因为这个，那是因为什么？」

 

带土理所当然地说：「因为我要标记你。Alpha不能标记Alpha，这点你总该知道吧。」

 

这当然是原因之一，但不是最主要的理由。不过如果一定要说为什么，哪有那么多为什么，因为他想，所以他就这么做了。

 

哪怕是在糟糕透顶的现实世界中，他同样可以像生活在梦的世界里一样随心所欲。

 

他本来以为卡卡西会反抗，身为Alpha却被人改造成Omega，从此被发情期支配着不停怀孕，恐怕绝大多数人宁愿死也不肯接受这样的落差，但卡卡西只是怔怔地望着他，轻声问道：「这就是你的愿望吗？」

 

带土忽然感到了一点好奇，他歪了歪头，仔细观察着他的表情：「如果我说“是”，你会怎么做？」

 

卡卡西深吸一口气，紧紧闭上眼睛，他的睫毛不断颤抖着，脸上终于显露出了一点说不出是痛苦还是悲哀、似乎已经不堪重负的神色。带土从来没见过他的这副表情，他觉得自己是怨恨卡卡西的，恨他无能，也恨自己无能，这份强烈的仇恨已经成为了支撑他活下去的动力之一。尽管如此……尽管如此，他从没想过要杀了卡卡西。

 

过去的他在卡卡西身上，看到了自己的梦想。少年时卡卡西是他理想中的自己，强大、聪明，拥有着大家的信赖和喜爱，被琳用满是憧憬的目光注视着。他不肯承认自己会羡慕别人，他认为身为精英一族宇智波的族人，他不需要羡慕任何人，但是哪怕只有那么一瞬间，他确确实实在心里羡慕过卡卡西。

 

现在的卡卡西已经和他的记忆中的那个冷淡高傲的天才少年大不相同了。今天是他转化为Omega的最后一天，看样子他的承受能力也到达了极限。带土不知道他会说些什么，他在这一刻意识到，他并不想折磨卡卡西，他的痛苦不能为他带来分毫快乐。他不希望卡卡西忘记过去的一切，若无其事的假装什么都没发生过，娶妻生子过上平凡幸福的生活，但他更不想看到卡卡西被噩梦般的回忆纠缠，活得完全失去了自我。

 

「带土，我……」

 

「够了。」

 

带土伸手掐住他的脖子，强迫他仰起头来，被他按住的喉咙附近的肌肤上迅速浮起了一道漆黑的咒符，下一刻卡卡西发现自己的声音被他封住了。

 

「我已经不想听你说话了，垃圾还是给我老实闭嘴吧。」

 

不管他说什么都没有意义，带土清楚现在的他不过是一个外表完好、内里破碎的赝品罢了。

 

就这么放着他不管，总有一天裂痕也会悄无声息的蔓延到他的整个身体，倒不如在那之前，由他亲手将他毁灭。

 

卡卡西无声地张了张嘴，努力了几次还是只能发出一些模糊的简单音节，不能说出完整的话，于是轻轻叹了口气。

 

带土以为他终于放弃了，却见他深深地低下头，将散在后颈上的银白碎发拨到一边。由于变装成「伊藤与茂七」的关系，他没有戴面罩，随着低头的动作暴露出一截毫无遮挡的白皙后颈。

 

Omega这样主动对人露出后颈上的腺体，等于是在邀请眼前的Alpha来标记他。

 

带土愣了愣，席卷过他心头的并不是和每一个被Omega邀请的Alpha一样受宠若惊的狂喜，而是难以抑制的狂怒：「……你在讨好我？谁需要你这么做！」

 

他仿佛受到了什么难以言喻的侮辱，脸颊涨得通红，右眼也隐隐透出了一点血色：「你竟然……被这样对待，你竟然还……」这和对敌人求饶献媚有什么区别？难道说，换成今天是其他的Alpha这样逼迫他，他也会这么做吗？对他来说，自己的身体也是能够轻易牺牲的东西吗？

 

卡卡西不知道他为什么突然发怒，茫然地愣在了原地。他会这么做的原因只有一个，他永远不会忘记让带土变成如今这副模样的人是谁。

 

不管带土变成什么样子，不管他究竟想对他做些什么……是想要折磨他，还是想要杀了他，他都不会反抗。这是他亏欠他的，也是他唯一能为带土做的事。

 

「既然你自己都不在乎……」

 

带土冷笑一声，摘掉了自己的手套：「……那就如你所愿，早点开始吧。」

 

在他的信息素的刺激下，卡卡西低低地喘息着，终于像个真正的Omega一样进入了自己的第一次发情期。身体热得好像要融化，全身湿漉漉软绵绵的，头发都被汗水打湿了。有生以来，这还是他第一次这么狼狈。

 

他今年二十二岁，面容英俊，肌肉线条流畅漂亮，不论是实力还是身材样貌在同龄Alpha中都是出类拔萃的，如今却要作为Omega接受来自另一个Alpha的侵犯。带土压着他的腿根让他将两腿大大张开，看到他微微抬头的阴茎，不由得嗤笑道：「这就兴奋起来了？」

 

「……」

 

卡卡西说不出话，只能闭上眼睛尽力忍耐着他的羞辱，可是哪怕看不到自己被亵玩的景象，带土的调笑声依然清晰地传入了他的耳内：「颜色相当浅啊……你的前面，没用过几次吗？」

 

「……带……啊！……」

 

带土沾了一点啫喱涂抹在他阴茎的根部，顺着耻毛的生长方向画着圈，他的心情似乎变好了一点：「可惜，以后你再也用不到了。」

 

卡卡西本能地挣扎起来，带土将他牢牢按住，膝盖抵在他的大腿上：「别乱动，伤在这种地方可不是好玩的，你也不想吧？」

 

冰凉的刀片贴着肌肤来回滑动，伴随着剃刀「沙沙、沙沙」的声响，原本依附在性器周围的耻毛簌簌掉落。卡卡西的喘息声越来越沉重，搭在带土臂弯里的小腿也开始不断颤抖，直到最后带土握住他的脚踝，在他雪白的足尖上轻轻吻了吻。「好了。」他像是在夸奖小孩子一样，揉了揉卡卡西汗湿的短发，「乖孩子……现在穿上这个。」

 

他拿在手里的，是一条样式十分少女的纯白色连衣裙。

 

「……」卡卡西无论如何也想象不到自己穿上这条裙子的样子，他的身材根本称不上纤细，穿上这种衣服只会显得可笑。他摇着头想要后退，带土揽住他的腰把他拖了回来：「怎么，你有什么话想说吗？」

 

他的食指在卡卡西的喉咙上轻轻点了点，卡卡西总算重新找回了自己的声音：「……我是Alpha，而且是男人，带土，我不适合这样……这样的……」

 

带土刚刚好转的脸色迅速阴沉下来。

 

「你已经不是什么Alpha了。」他强硬的把那条裙子塞到卡卡西怀里，冷淡地命令道，「你是我的Omega。现在，穿上它。」

 

「……」

 

他的喜怒无常给卡卡西带来了不小的压力，他在心底叹息一声，最终还是轻轻抖开那条裙子，依言穿上了。轻薄的白色布料被汗水打湿后几乎成了半透明的，紧紧贴附在身体上，他觉得自己的样子一定滑稽到了极点。带土环住他的肩膀，他的手已经伸进了他的裙底，他没有穿内裤，下半身是完全赤裸的，并且光溜溜的像是还未发育的少年。他的股间一片湿滑，滴答下来的黏腻淫水甚至给裙子染上了零乱的湿痕，带土修长的手指轻松埋进了他湿透的后穴，包裹上来的穴肉紧紧缠住他的手指，每次抽出时都能发出「卟、卟」的水声。卡卡西被他插得一阵腿软，只是手指就让他几乎快要高潮，带土支撑住他的身体，在他耳边低声说：「你看起来……非常……」

 

他一时不知道究竟该用「美」还是「淫乱」来形容他。说一个男人美丽或许有些奇怪，但即便带土向来欣赏不来同性的长相，他也不得不承认，卡卡西从小就备受追捧是有理由的。白色很适合他，他的皮肤和头发都是纯净的白，只有眼尾和嘴唇透出一点薄红，花瓣一样的裙摆在他身下散开，他仿佛是一件拆开包装、正等待着别人去探寻其中内容的礼物。

 

现在的他简直像是他的另一个梦。

 

从他最黑暗的欲望中生长出来，肆无忌惮、充满了邪恶与放荡的隐秘幻想的梦境，终于在他眼前成为了现实。

 

「……带土……」

 

「别怕。」带土摩挲着他的后颈，卡卡西被他摸得不停发抖。他的嘴唇贴在他后颈薄薄的皮肤上，湿热的舌尖在腺体的位置上轻轻一舔，随即张嘴咬下，「我开动了。」

 

 

 

 

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

「我开动了。」

Alpha尖锐的犬齿穿透他薄薄的皮肤，往他的腺体中注入了自己的信息素。卡卡西用力咬住自己的手腕堵住本能的叫喊，开始还能极力忍耐，后来他却逐渐从疼痛中感受到了越发强烈的奇异快感，忍不住从喉咙里溢出了一点细微的呻吟。

这声音又轻又软，断断续续的，似乎已经被快感撩拨得春情难耐。带土在他的腿间一摸，果然已经湿得一塌糊涂。他将被揉皱的裙摆掀起来堆到他的胸口上，俯身舔了舔他湿漉漉的阴茎，舌面从颤动的茎身上一路滑下，含住他垂落的阴囊不停地舔舐吮吸，又将他的双腿分得更开，托着他的腰把他摆成臀部悬空、两腿大张的姿势。这么近距离地观察着，带土发现卡卡西的后穴呈现出了一种鲜艳的浅桃红色，隐约能看到内里鲜红的粘膜。他湿热的舌尖触到卡卡西软滑的穴口，往更深的地方探去，火热的穴肉缠上来紧紧包裹住他的舌头。卡卡西全身猛地一颤，他的大腿痉挛般地颤抖着，腰肢也跟着抖动不停，摇着头发出了带着哭腔的尖叫。

「……啊、不要、啊……！带、带土……」

他的舌头灵巧又有力，卡卡西挣扎着想要并拢双腿，带土却牢牢按住了他，他粗硬的短发蹭得卡卡西的大腿内侧又痒又痛，那片雪白的肌肤很快泛起了红。他咬着手指极力压抑着呻吟声，不知道过去了多久，他恍惚感觉自己快要高潮了，终于无法继续忍耐下去，被快感彻底击溃，流着泪语不成调地恳求他：「不……带土、带……啊！那里、不行……不行……停下来……」

现在正在为他口交，用唇舌玩弄得他濒临崩溃的人，是宇智波带土。

是卡卡西心中那个不容玷污、纯洁无瑕的宇智波带土。

「带土……带、带土！啊啊啊、啊啊、我……放、放开……」

卡卡西低泣着弯下腰，手指深深插进带土汗湿的短发中间，双腿也难耐地夹住了他的头颅。他断断续续地哭泣着，绷紧身体到达了高潮，带土将他射出的精液一滴不剩地咽了下去。这个黑发的Alpha舔了舔嘴唇抬起头来，湿润的写轮眼闪闪发亮，脸上显露出了一点混杂着得意与矜持的神色，就和他以前每次完成了什么艰难的目标，希冀着来自他人的夸奖时一样。

卡卡西近乎贪婪地注视着他的脸，他很难全心信任这个世界上的任何一个人，他知道每个人都会有阴暗的一面，但是带土不一样，带土几乎是太阳本身。对他来说，带土简直就是这么多年来支撑着他活下去，在他彷徨无助时给予他力量的圣洁偶像。

不管变成什么模样，带土都是带土。

他愿意为带土做任何事。

卡卡西失神地喘息着，在带土再度分开他的双腿，阴茎抵在他湿透的穴口上缓缓推入时，没有选择反抗，而是温顺地抬起手臂搂住他的脖颈，将自己的身体完全送了上去。

「……呜……太、啊、太涨了……」

「放松，卡卡西……你做得很好。」

带土的情绪和先前比起来稳定了不少，他来回抚摸着卡卡西的后背，像在安慰小孩子一样安慰他。即便被改造成了Omega，卡卡西的身体毕竟不像真正的Omega那样适合被插入。后穴被撑得有些隐隐的胀痛，他甚至能清晰地感受到带土阴茎的形状。他张着嘴急促地呼吸着，强迫自己放松下来。

他们交合的地方早已泥泞一片，带土的性器滑动着从他的后穴中稍稍抽出了一截，接着撞开紧咬上来的湿软肉壁，一次次凶狠地将自己的阴茎捅进他的体内。卡卡西只觉得自己的心脏都要被他撞得从喉咙里跳出来，他的腿紧紧缠住带土的腰，抬高屁股迎合他的冲撞，在他信息素的刺激下毫无羞耻地高声呻吟起来。

「嗯，嗯……！带土……好棒……啊啊，肚子、好热……」

他仿佛完全忘了自己曾经是一个Alpha，像个真正的Omega一样喜悦地迎接来自Alpha的侵犯。

「真主动啊……这么喜欢被干吗？」

「……因、因为……是带土……所以……所以……」

「……」

带土愣住了。

他似乎不确定自己听到了什么，往后仰了仰，身下的动作也停下了。卡卡西满脸潮红，眼神迷茫地看了过来，用小腿磨蹭着他的腰催促他：「带土……」

「说什么因为是我……难道你，对我……？」

只是试探性地问出这句话，带土已经觉得自己实在太厚脸皮了。

卡卡西怎么可能喜欢他。

就算他曾经喜欢过他，在他把他监禁起来的现在，这份喜欢也不剩什么了吧。

他沉默着不说话也不继续，卡卡西忍不住扶着他的肩膀自己动了起来，他着迷地注视着带土近在咫尺的眼睛，捧着他的脸去吻他的嘴唇，含糊地说：「喜、喜欢……我……我爱你……」

「……」带土一时间失去了言语，他呆呆地望着他，犹疑地问，「我都这么对你了，你还说爱我？」

他没办法相信卡卡西的话，他怀疑这只是卡卡西为了逃出去用来迷惑他的手段。

「是、是……」卡卡西还想继续吻他，却被他推倒在地上狠狠地干了起来。

「啊！啊！啊啊……嗯……带土……哈啊啊……」

「你只是为了逃走才这么说，以为我会被你骗吗？」带土在他的乳头上掐了一把，卡卡西惊叫着弓起腰，他的胸膛急剧起伏着，伸手紧紧抱住带土，喘息着说，「没有、没有！带土……我、我爱你……我永远不会离开你……」

这是在他清醒时绝不会说出的话，也是他的真心话。

「……卡卡西……」

带土的气息有一瞬间的紊乱，他的阴茎在卡卡西的后穴中蛮横地抽插着，在他的屁股收缩着绞紧他时抵在里面狠狠地搅动，终于撞开了他的生殖腔，更多黏糊糊的液体顺着卡卡西的腿根流了下来。卡卡西睁大了眼睛，带土射出的精液喷在柔软的内壁上，给他带来了新的刺激，让他忍不住又一次呜咽着流下了生理性的泪水。

这是最终标记……

他模模糊糊地想起来自己现在已经是Omega了，这么做是很可能怀孕的。

要是有了孩子就糟糕了……他不敢要求带土不要射在里面，他觉得如今的他大概没有这个权利。他在带土再次插进来之前小声恳求他：「至少让我吃药……」

「为什么？」带土的脸色顿时阴沉下来，「你已经是我的Omega了，就这么不想生我的孩子吗？」

「……」卡卡西从没想过自己身为Alpha有一天会为另一个Alpha怀孕生子，他不知道自己能不能为带土做到这一步，但是既然带土已经这么说了，他僵硬地低下头，驯顺地说，「不……我……我愿意。」

他看到带土高高扬起头，他的表情看起来又有些得意——他到底在得意什么？卡卡西不由得迷惑地想。他很快没有精力去想这些问题了，带土每次都射精在他的生殖腔里，简直像是故意要让他怀孕一样，直到最后卡卡西的小腹都被他的精液撑得微微鼓起。这样过去没几个月，卡卡西果然开始出现头晕，呕吐，手脚浮肿的症状，肚子也逐渐膨胀起来，他怀孕了。

带土把头埋在他的怀里，让卡卡西像他们重逢前那样以手为梳慢慢梳理着他的头发。剪短了不少的头发又重新长了起来，他的脾气似乎也温驯了不少，好像一只被驯服的凶兽，在卡卡西摸到他的下巴时还会发出猫咪一样「咕噜噜」的声音。

这段时间下来，卡卡西慢慢取得了他的信任，他开始相信卡卡西确实是爱他的，并且自愿留在他的身边。他为卡卡西取下了禁锢查克拉的手环，卡卡西没有逃走，仍然心甘情愿地留在神威里，每天等着他回来，这比什么都更让他满足。

卡卡西在他身上看到了越来越多的属于过去那个带土的影子。

他抚过带土的下巴，无意间看到他敞开的前襟里多出了一条生着粉色新肉的伤疤。如果是普通的伤，以他的体质完全不可能留疤，看样子是非常严重的烫伤，以至于痊愈了还留下了明显的痕迹。

「你的伤……」

「没关系。」带土懒洋洋地赖在他的怀里，头也不抬地说，「捕捉五尾的时候不小心受了伤，要不了多久就会完全恢复了。」

「……五尾？」卡卡西的动作顿住了，「为什么……你要去抓它？」

是为了替琳报仇吗？因为琳开始仇恨所有的尾兽？他只能想到这一个可能的理由，然而答案远比他预想的更加可怕。

「当然是为了月之眼了。」带土没有隐瞒他的意思，理所当然地答道。

捕捉尾兽，复活十尾，将幻术释放在月亮上，让整个世界陷入沉眠。

「这些年你也过得很辛苦吧，卡卡西。这一切很快就要结束了，我也会让你得到幸福的。」

「……我已经得到幸福了。」卡卡西无措地说。

「还不够。」带土轻轻握住了他的手，「你失去的太多了，我会帮你全部夺回来。」

「……」

卡卡西再次感到了自己的无能为力。

他想告诉他这是不对的，可是他知道他没办法说服带土。

他和带土不一样，他不想成为火影，也没有拯救世界之类的伟大理想，但他不能放任带土就这样毁灭世界。

过去的带土绝不会做出这种事。

一定要阻止他……就算做不到，至少提前向其他人示警……卡卡西茫然地思考着，他很快意识到了这意味着什么。

【我爱你，我永远不会离开你。】

他又要打破自己许下的承诺了。

又一次。

 

 

 

 

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

一个人的性格、脾气、习惯，真的能够改变得如此彻底吗？

卡卡西现在看起来确确实实和别的Omega没什么两样了，他依赖自己的Alpha，接受了带土的标记，主动对他敞开身体接纳他，甚至心甘情愿地为他生儿育女。即便被关在与世隔绝的地方，见不到除了带土以外的第二个人，他也没有一句怨言，更是从没想过要逃出去。

一方面，带土为他的这种改变暗暗得意，一方面他又难免怀疑，卡卡西不是这样的人，他会变得这么温顺乖巧，真的如他所说，是因为爱情吗？

但他能感觉到，卡卡西对他的爱是千真万确的。

带土从出生以来从未接受过来自他人的无条件的关爱，然而如今卡卡西对他纵容到了极点，不管他提出怎样无理的要求，他都会尽力满足他。在他这样极尽温柔的包容宠爱之下，带土原本仅存的戒备和警惕很快溃不成军。

他欺骗过太多人，变换过太多身份，假话说了一千遍，连他自己都分不清真假了。他不敢相信任何人，但他愿意信任卡卡西，他知道卡卡西一定不会背叛他。他是他的Omega，永远不会离开他，不论何时始终会在神威里等着他回家。

没错，回家。神威原本只是一处扭曲了的时空间，是与现实割裂开来的存在，但是因为有卡卡西在，现在成为了他唯一的家，他唯一愿意回去的地方。

而他会让卡卡西得到真正的幸福，他比这个世界上的任何一个人都更值得收获幸福。

「……肚子……」

「不会压到孩子的，我很小心。」

卡卡西于是不再说话，轻轻喘息着将下巴搁在了他的肩上。

他身材偏瘦，三四个月的时候才逐渐显怀，怀孕以后也没胖多少，纤细的腰腹被胀大的生殖腔撑得鼓鼓的，就连腹肌的形状都消失了大半，掩在散开的裙摆下看起来有种说不出的怪异。

也有种说不出的色情。

带土为他准备的衣服无一例外全是裙子，这段时间下来，卡卡西的头发也长到了腰间。他披散着长发被强迫着穿上轻飘飘的裙子，肚子一天天的变大，时间长了恍惚间几乎真要以为自己是个女性Omega。带土有时看着他，会产生一种卡卡西已经完完全全被他从内部污染的错觉。他的基因和他的基因混合在一起诞生出的新生命，此刻正静静地躺在他的体内。

带土托着他的腰抽出自己湿漉漉的阴茎，在他的臀缝里磨蹭了几下，软乎乎的后穴咕唧咕唧地挤出了更多的淫水，其中还混合着他先前射进去的精液，沿着卡卡西雪白的大腿滴滴答答地滑落下来。他并不急着重新插进去，只在他的穴口浅浅地戳弄着，直到卡卡西难耐地伸手去摸他的阴茎，主动坐下去，他才终于满足他，龟头推开那圈缠上来的湿滑穴肉，缓缓顶了进去。

「唔嗯……」

卡卡西刚刚高潮过一次，还处在高潮余韵中的身体本就敏感，被他这样插弄了一会，过电般的快感让他的身体微微哆嗦着。害怕会压到孩子，他一手捧着自己的肚子，一手颤颤巍巍地撑着带土的胸膛，在他的抽插下忍不住张着嘴轻声叫唤起来。他全身都是雪一样的白，后穴被操得红肿黏湿，软软地含着带土的阴茎，一张开嘴，那张缺乏色素的脸上，泛着晶亮水光的嘴唇和舌头显出了十二分的艳色。带土忍不住覆上他的唇去吮吸他的舌尖，阴茎一下比一下捅得更深，即便被他堵住了嘴，卡卡西也被捅得啊啊直叫，两条长腿抽搐着绷直了，连脚趾都蜷了起来，这时他也顾不上去护自己的肚子，搂着带土的腰满脸潮红的再次到达了高潮。被他软腻热烫的甬道一绞，带土正想拔出来射在外面，心口却感到一阵凉意，卡卡西原本抵在他胸膛上的手被雪亮的电光包裹着，毫不迟疑地贯穿了他的心脏。

带土的脸上还带着一丝茫然，没来得及质问他，一张嘴便哇的一声呕出了大口大口的鲜血。他的肺好像一个嘎吱作响的破败风箱，每一次沉重的呼吸都带着浓烈的血腥味。卡卡西轻轻活动着手指，从他胸中抽回自己的手，扶着他的身体放到一边。带土在濒死的快感中最后一次射在了他的体内，他的后穴含不住那些精液，浊白的精水不住地往外流，雪白的身体上满是桃粉色的吻痕和指印，和那些被肆意疼爱过的Omega没什么两样，但他现在看起来和他们一点都不像了。他面无表情地垂着眼睛，手上、肩上、胸口上，乃至于脸上都溅上了带土的血，比起人类更像是一把锋锐的雪亮长刀。

也对，他的父亲是那位木叶白牙，他比他的父亲还要更加的……

Alpha和Omega的区别究竟是什么，带土在这一刻终于明白了。Alpha是工具，是武器，是投往战场的消耗品，但是没有人舍得这样对待珍贵的Omega。即便生活在牢笼之中，他们也是被千娇万宠着长大的。卡卡西不一样，他从来没有被娇宠过，他身为忍者的一生都被当成工具。

他想不明白卡卡西为什么要背叛他，明明他确实是爱着他的，明明……

「……卡、卡卡西……你……」

「……你选择的道路是错误的。」

仿佛看出了他的疑惑，卡卡西给了他答案。

时隔这么多年，带土第二次看到了他的眼泪。他跪坐在地上，捂着脸深深埋下头，哭得全身都在颤抖。身为忍者的理智告诉他，他应该走过去给带土补上一刀，确认他的死亡，但他无论如何都做不到。

没有说对不起，他并不后悔自己的行为。

过去的带土重视这个世界，他是第三次忍界大战中牺牲的英雄，用自己的生命换来了现在的和平。时代已经改变了，战后出生的孩子们不用学着杀人，早早前往战场，他们只需要在学校里和同伴一起安心读书，无忧无虑地长大。

慰灵碑上的无数个名字都想看到这一天，他们的牺牲正是为了这一天，卡卡西不能让带土毁掉这一切。

这种伤势已经不可能活下来了，不管带土的恢复能力多么异于常人，失去心脏以后，他同样会死。

带土的眼神渐渐涣散起来，他死死盯着卡卡西的背影，希冀着他会来到自己身边，给予他一点温情，最后一次拥抱他。

只要他这么做了……带土咬着牙想，只要他这么做了，哪怕他背叛了他，他也……

但是他没有。

卡卡西没有看他，他没脸面对带土，也怕自己再多看几眼就会忍不住永远和他一起留在这里。他脱下染血的长裙，擦干净身上的血迹，随即披上带土的外衣，从神威里出去了。

他走了。

【我爱你，我永远不会离开你。】

骗子！骗子！不该相信他，他从来没有遵守过自己许下的承诺……卡卡西……卡卡西……！卡卡西！

带土艰难地翻了个身，胸前的伤口逐渐开始愈合，但他心中的空洞却越来越大。他的表情前所未有的阴鸷，眼睛烧得一片赤红，粗重地喘息着摇摇晃晃地站起身。

再也不会相信他了。

等他把他抓回来……他再也不会留给卡卡西任何逃跑的机会，他要给他套上项圈和枷锁，把他赤身裸体地锁起来，狠狠地操死他。

只要把他抓回来……

 

 

 

 

 

TBC


End file.
